1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane composition, and more specifically to a room temperature curable organopolysiloxane in which a coating can be easily applied to the surface of the silicon rubber generated following room temperature curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions, which generate rubber-like elastic bodies at room temperature through contact with moisture in the air, are already known. For example, compositions which undergo a hydrolysis reaction in the presence of moisture in the air, and cure by discharging an alcohol, offer the advantages of generating no unpleasant odors, and displaying no corrosion of metals, and are consequently used as sealing materials and adhesives for construction purposes. Furthermore, compositions which undergo curing in a similar manner but which discharge an oxime are used in a wide variety of fields including the construction field as they offer excellent storage stability and minimal unpleasant odors.
However, one drawback of these conventional room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions is the fact that the application of a coating to the cured silicone rubber surface is problematic. As a result of this drawback, the potential applications of these compositions are limited, despite their excellent characteristics.
In order to improve the coatability of these silicone rubber surfaces, room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions comprising an alcohol compound containing a monovalent organic group with a carbon-carbon triple bond and an ether linkage, or an amide group or amino group (patent reference 1), and room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions comprising either an amino group-containing dialkoxysilane or a partial hydrolysis-condensation product thereof (patent reference 2) have been proposed. However, although these types of compositions comprising a specific additive enable some improvement in the coatability, the adhesion between the generated coating and the silicone rubber surface is unsatisfactory, meaning peeling of the coating remains a problem.
Furthermore, in order to improve the adhesion between the cured product and the coating, room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions that use an amide group-containing organopolysiloxane as the primary component (patent reference 3), and room temperature curable organopolysiloxane compositions that use a secondary aminofinctional organopolysiloxane as the primary component (patent reference 4, patent reference 5) have also been proposed, but in those cases where this type of comparatively specialized material is used as the primary component, the associated costs are much higher than for a normal composition that uses, for example, a polydimethylsiloxane with hydroxyl group terminals.
Patent Reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,576
Patent Reference 2: JP60-158254A
Patent Reference 3: JP6-220325A
Patent Reference 4: JP6-220328A
Patent Reference 5: JP6-220329A